Lore
General Information Lore is a common term for the backstory of any given game, film, television series, or similar entertainment-based franchise, and is generally compiled by those who were entertained by said program. It is here where all will find the official and unofficial lore of ''Stranded On Earth: The First Strike''. Morpheus Corporation Morpheus Corporation is a very enigmatic scientific and militaristic organization that is believed to be responsible for the apocalypse when their research into a mysterious new technology had gone too far, resulting in an unseen enemy that to is day is feared by many people in the wasteland. Currently, it is unknown if they are still in operation, as is any information about what caused the apocalypse and what may be out there, but in all likelihood, they are still, in fact, operational, and experimental technologies developed by them are just waiting to be unearthed by scavengers who are completely oblivious to the dangers lurking within their seemingly abandoned headquarters. What is known about Morpheus Corporation is that even though their headquarters are locked up tight, there is no evident activity in the area both inside and out, aside from the ominous evacuation radio signal being broadcast, indicating that something horrifying must have taken place there. It is rumored, however, that there may be a secret underground bunker within or near their headquarters which may be holding the secrets of their research, or perhaps how to destroy the incoming threat. It is extremely likely that it was research they gained legal rights for from Latency Innovations was the foundation for their destructive research and experiments, as the latter organization was supposedly working on a very lucrative project that heavily involved nano technology, biology, and metaphysics that would have put Morpheus Corporation out of business had they succeeded. While Latency Innovations was believed to have plans to use it for the greater good, it was rumored that Morpheus Corporation had dastardly plans for it, due to their history and sinister vibes from the pre-apocalyptic community. Morpheus Corporation, and it's related content, was created by Gondwana. Pegasus Pegasus is a militia organization of military origin that resides somewhere near or within Fort Lazarius, an abandoned military base which contains a sealed bunker entrance. The lack of official documentation within the fortress reveals that Pegasus was likely not formed until after the apocalypse occurred, from remnants of the pre-apocalyptic military forces that resided there. Their ultimate goal; to eliminate the threat and save humanity. To this day, Pegasus still works hard to completely eliminate the undead, and they welcome all people into their infantry who wish to fight alongside them. Pegasus, and its related content, was initially created by iRedundancy and PunisherPR, however re-purposed by Gondwana and Grotevant. Latency Innovations Latency Innovations is a scientific organization, once independent, but now functions as a subsidiary of Morpheus Corporation. Originally, it was competing with their owners in the marketplace, and was close to developing new technology that would have put Morpheus Corporation out of business, however, various setbacks and a brutal marketing campaign led by Morpheus Corporation forced them to sell everything to them, lest they face bankruptcy and cost their thousands of employees everything they owned. The operation of Latency Innovations is quite unique when compared to other organizations like Morpheus Corporation; There are several departments of research divided by subjects, goals, among other factors, however, when each sector fulfills their research, the result is often a collaboration of their hard work. Such a system allows for each department to focus on a single goal at a time in an efficient manner. The four research departments are as follows: Biology, Chemistry, Technology, and Metaphysics. While most are pretty cut and dry in terms of what they mean, the Metaphysics department is quite ambiguous, when one considers the fact that Metaphysics is more often described as just philosophy rather than a real science, however, with so little information being present due to their usurpation by Morpheus Corporation, it was likely that this department held key research which led to the destruction of the world and the creation of the greatest threat to humanity. Latency Innovations, and its related content was created by Grotevant. Credit is due to Gondwana, CKx1, and iMannyz for creating the original and modified logos, as well as inspiration. Church of The Green The Church of The Green is a secret religious society which is rumored to have been formed thousands of years before the first humans appeared on Earth. Their existence has not been known for just as long, and were only revealed by pre-apocalyptic documents found in a government archive which suggests that they do, in fact, still thrive deep beneath the soil. What is known is that they worship a deity who created the material known as Greensteel, one of the most valuable and rare materials known, which the cult has harnessed to develop incredibly advanced technologies. It is also rumored that they are the ones behind the development of the original Mark 1 Starlauncher. Church of The Green, and it's related content, was created by Grotevant, Gondwana, and robonack. Trivia * Pegasus is a creature in Greek mythology. In some instances, Pegasus is often described as appearing only when needed, and then disappearing just as suddenly when it is no longer needed. * The Church of The Green is reference to the Church of Atom from Fallout series. * The four-sector structure of Latency Innovations is a reference to the four-sector structure of the Commonwealth Institute of Technology from Fallout 4. Category:Community